Animal Crossing (episode)
When Amelia, Apollo, Vesta, Walker, and Lily, villagers of Windfall, take a vacation to Kialon island to visit their town mayor, Dogkid. Dogkid greets them with open arms and a big smile across her face. But the HQ surroundings are full of secrets...something goes wrong just the day after their arrival. The villagers have attracted attention to two certain traitors....former friends of Dogkid in her childhood. Story The episode starts out with Amelia the eagle, Apollo the eagle, Vesta the sheep, Walker the dog, and Lily the frog at the gates of the EFF HQ, waiting to be invited in. Turi and Rainy, the gatekeepers, let the Windfall residents in. Dogkid rushes into the lobby, as the residents enter. "Welcome, my subjects!" Dogkid says, hugging each of them. "Welcome, to the EFF! I'm the director here." "Wow!" Amelia exclaims. "I didn't know our mayor started such a force!" "Well," Keroro says, suddenly entering the conversation. "You guys are just in time for....THE SUMMER SOLSTICE EVENT!" The villagers cheer. After the residents unpack in their given room, they head to the pavilion to check out the party. Des, in her jolteon form, is mixing some tunes, at the DJ table. It's 8:30 PM, but the sun is still clear in site. Agents dressed in summer outfits are playing games on the field by the pavilion, while comfy chairs lay in the pavilion, with activities to do. Food is at a round table by the DJ table, full of drinks and snacks. "Yahoo!" Walker yells, heading to dance in front of the DJ table. "Wait! I wanna dance too!" Lily yells, chasing after Walker. Amelia, Apollo, and Vesta stare at each other for a moment, reluctant to join in the fun, since all the agents look so different from the animals they're used to seeing. "Well?" Dogkid says, in her dragon form. "Join on in into the game over there! It's like sharks and minnows." Amelia and Apollo race over to the group playing the shark and minnows-like game. "Vesta? Aren't you gonna join them?" Vesta stares blankly, from Dogkid to Apollo and Amelia to Walker and Lily dancing. "I...I...I just don't feel like I fit in..." Vesta says in a low voice. "All these agents...look different from me. What if they don't like the way I talk, or even walk?" "Don't be silly!" Dogkid says, brushing her wings against his tail. "We're pretty much the same, really. My agents don't mind at all what one does or even eat." Vesta smiles and scampers off to the game Spyro, Cynder, and Turi are playing. Dogkid smiles at all her subjects, then goes into the HQ to finish some work in her office. In Dogkid's office, a flying figure is seen outside her office window. In confusion, Dogkid looks out the window. The figure is a Nightwing. Why would a nightwing be here? Dogkid thinks to herself. Suddenly, the figure disappears into the bushes. Dogkid brushes it off as Tails, testing out his morpher machine he was droning on about at yesterday's breakfast. Dogkid finishes up her work and goes to celebrate the summer solstice with her friends. The residents of Windfall go back to their room at 10:00 PM, when the sun is still up, but somewhat over the horizon. "Wooo-eiye!" Walker says, collapsing onto his bed. "What a party!" "Nice dance moves, by the way Walker," Lily says, logging onto her laptop. "Anyways, I'm gonna look up nice tourist attractions here on Kialon island." "Hey!" Vesta says, running towards the balcony. "Our room has a balcony! Awesome!" Apollo walks over to the balcony. "Hey..." Apollo says, squinting at the bushes below their room. "I see...a dark figure...." "Really?" Amelia, Lily, and Vesta say at the same time. Walker snorts, falling into deep sleep. "It looks like a dragon," Amelia says, scratching her beak. "And it seems to have a feather hairband, or something." Lily adds on. "And the under part of it's wings glitter in the sun." Apollo says, eating his crackers he packed. "GUYS!" Vesta says, scaring away the suddenly appearing figure, shaped like another dragon but differently. "Before I screamed...another one appeared..." "Great goin' Vesta!" Amelia says, nudging Vesta. "You totally ruined probably one of our only chances to see what those dragons were doing!" "Probably just guards." Lily says, jumping to conclusions. "I mean, she hired Spyro, Cynder, Rainy, and Turi. They're dragons. So why would she not hire 2 dragon guards?" "Good point but..." Apollo clears his throat. "Why would the guards vanish after they heard Vesta? Wouldn't they check what was wrong, or see if they'd scared Vesta?" "Guys.." Vesta starts. "Let's go to bed. We'll ask Dogkid at breakfast." Amelia, Apollo, and Lily nod in agreement. They head down to take a shower and then go to sleep. The next day at breakfast, the residents ask about the 2 dragon shadows, that didn't look anything like Spyro and Cynder, nor Rainy or Turi. "Wow, I saw a shadow like that yesterday, too." Dogkid says, chewing on her waffle. "This is suspicious....what do these dragons want from us?" Just then Tamama rushes into the dining hall, breathing heavily. "BOSS! EVERYONE!" He yells, making the hall turn quiet. "TWO DRAGONS, BROKE INTO THE GATES! THEY'RE NOT FROM SPYRO'S LAND, NOR POKEMON PARADISE! DOGKID! GIRORO! ALL RANK 8 AND OVER AGENTS! TO THE GATES!" "Watch from your room window, villagers." Dogkid says, running to the gates. "If you really wanna see the action." Giroro, Twilight, Knuckles, Sonic, and Spyro rush to the gates. The villagers exchange quizzical looks, then rush off to their room. They all gather at their balcony, to see the agents facing off two gigantic dragons. A dark, black and purple dragon stood on the broken gate. And a blue, scratched up dragon stood behind her, snarling and lighting up his patterns on his back. The villagers hoped to go to the beach today, but with these nasty looking dragons they had second thoughts. Dogkid dropped her weapons and turned into her dragon form. "B-b-bat??? F-f-ful-ful-fulm-m-m-ar? FATHER? AND MY BEST FRIEND?" "Abandon me! Punish......." Bat says, taking a step towards the agents. "She must of turned crazy after wasting her animus powers on turning my dad crazy...." Dogkid muttered, showing her talons. "ATTACK!" Giroro says, shooting his guns at the dragons. The dragons yelp in pain, then shield themselves. "Kill!" Fulmar says, flaring his wings. "KILL MY DESTINY!" "Learn some english!" Spyro says, secretly being jealous of the two dragons' size and looks. "Guys!" Dogkid says, blocking Bat and Fulmar. "They're my friends! The blue dragon, my father, was cursed by Bat to kill us! We gotta get a cure to cure them!" "Tails could do that." Knuckles says, dropping his ready-to-fight look. "He's a scientist." "My intelligence could help his intelligence." Twilight says, dropping her weapon. "Well, let's go! Giroro and Spyro, keep these two busy. Knuckles and Twilight, let's go!" "Wait! What about me?" Sonic says. "What do I do?" "...You can help Sypro and Giroro." Dogkid says, rushing into the HQ. In the lab, Tails, Dogkid, Knuckles, and Twilight find ways to make a cure for Bat and Fulmar. "Perfection!" Tails says, admiring the machine he had made. "Now we need a chaos emerald......" "Where would we get one?" Twilight says. "We don't have time to beat up Dr. Eggman for one..." "Hey," Apollo, Lily, Vesta, Amelia, and Walker suddenly say, entering the lab. "Chaos emerald? We found one while browsing our room." Lily hands the emerald to Tails, smiling with delight. Tails inserts the emerald, then the machine turns on. "Let's go!" Tails says, bringing the machine outside the lab. "To the gates!" "You guys, thanks!" Dogkid says, before leaving the villagers in the empty lab. "Let's go watch!" Walker says, running out of the lab. The villagers were so happy. They've just helped their mayor help her agency! Tails uses the machine on the dragons, and they become good. "Woah..." Bat and Fulmar say, their stare landing on the tiny agents, and Dogkid, the biggest one. "My daughter..." Fulmar says, hugging Dogkid. "PETREL! What brings you to this dwarf land, full of....tiny creatures and a small, puny purple dragon?" Spyro snarls at Fulmar, breathing a flare of fire. "Well.." She tells her father and her friend the story. "Wonderful!" Bat says, being proud of Dogkid using her powers she had taught her. "How did you get here?" Dogkid asks them. "Wormhole, and my craziness....." Bat says, blushing. "Well, you guys better get back to Pyrrhia...or join me and me friends?" "We'll go back to Pyrrhia, my dragon." After Fulmar and Bat were fed raw fish and burnt squid, they headed through a wormhole to Pyrrhia, thanks to Tails. "Wow," Apollo says, looking at the sunset. "Now that the chaos is gone, can we go to Kialon beach like you promised. Dogkid?" "Well, of course!" dogkid says, hugging her villagers. "We'll have the most fun we can have." "Tomorrow could we go to the kangaroo farm, and even the high top eagle peaks?" Amelia says, jumping with joy. "And the frog lake here on Kialon?" Lily adds. "And candy castle?" Walker adds. "OH! Don't forget the sheep farm at Downinmedo!" Vesta adds. "Ok,ok. We'll do all of that this week." Dogkid says. "All of those things." The villagers jump with joy. They were glad they were going to have lots of fun on their vacation! THE END Category:Season 1 episodes